Voices
by Silvereyesxx
Summary: 'Foolish young child...do you think you can stop this' The voice whispered. 'yes' the ghost boy whispered. 'yes' the voice whispered back. 'no, I mean no'. The boy shook his head in confusion.
1. Chapter 1

''_Foolish young child...do you think you can stop this?'' _The voice whispered.

''_yes?'' the ghost boy whispered._

_''yes?'' the voice whispered back._

_''no, I mean no''. The boy shook his head in confusion._

''_go to sleep'' _The voice sang.

The voice softly sang a lulaby, not a pleasent song grew louder and louder more suspense came into the mysterious person voice while the ghost boys mind faded and faded more into darkness. _Everything went black._

**Chapter 1 **

Danny awoke screaming from his bed causing him to fall out of bed. Danny groaned rolling onto his back holding his head.

''That was an unpleasent dream''.

Danny layed there for a moment and was then his alarm clock went off. Danny jumped off the floor grabbing his alarm clock in his hands.

''7:45 how could have I have slept late?''

Danny ran to the bathroom taking a towel and his red and white shirt and his plain jeans with him. He quickly changes into his clothes and starts storming out the front door, not before Danny quickly snatches Jazz's toast out of the toaster.

Jazz walks in the kitchen to find her toast missing.

''Danny!'' Jazz screams.

Danny could hear Jazz screaming with causes him to laugh.

''Thanks Jazz!''

Danny transforms into his half ghost self and makes his way towards the school.

Meanwhile Sam Manson is unpatiently tapping her foot, while her best friend Tucker Foley checks his PDA.

''Why does Danny always have to be late on the important days?'' Sam asked annoyedly.

''Its Danny, im just shocked he's here on time on the days he doesnt have to be, besides whats so imporant about today anyway?'' Tucker asked.

Danny phases back to his human self and greets his best friends.

''Sorry guys over slept''.

''Do you not realize what today is?'' Sam asked, clearly annoyed.

''School day?...'' Danny asked confused.

''What?'' Tucker replyed.

''No, Mr. Lancer's big english test?!'' Sam threw her hands in the air.

Danny and Tucker looked at each other confused.

''Uh Sam? that was two weeks ago...'' Danny said.

Sam's eye brows raised.

''Really that's impossible I would have remembered taking a test like that''.

''I think that vacation you went on with your parents last week to Florida made your head fuzzy''. Tucker replyed.

_Tell me about it. _Danny said holding his head talking to himself.

Sam shrugged. ''your probably right''.

Tuckers eyes got whide and turned towards Danny.

''Im right? For once in Sam's eyes im right! woohoo!'' Tucker shouted in Delight.

Star and Paunlina walked by and Tucker grabbed Star's shoudlers.

''Im right!'' Tucker screamed and kissed Star.

''EWWWW! Get off me tech geek!'' Star shrieked.

Star knocked Tucker off of him and continted their walk.

'' We should start heading for class, I dont need another dentention piled on the rest of my other ones''.

With being said they all started their walk to class. _With the little innocent voice laughing following one of the 3 teens as they walk...and walk...and walk..._


	2. Chapter 2

**To all that are confused keep reading it will all catch on, promise! :D**

**Chapter 2:**

''Its offically, school is just to much for me, I think i'll just drop out and have my own line of my own peronalized technology. Wanna hear what I came up with?''. Tucker asked.

''Tucker not now If have to hear another long lecture about something I dont care about i'll just go back to Mr. Lancer''. Sam angerly replyed.

''Geeze Sam rough much? Usally during vacations you come back more relaxed and happy, but you...'' Danny said.

Sam rolled her eyes. ''i'm sorry forced vacations don't quite settle me much. It looks like you could use oen though.''. Sam added, staring at his tired looking eyes.

''or Maybe he just needs a big kiss'' Tucker starts nudging Sam giggling and Sam pushes him away.

Danny starts to blush, rubbing the back of his neck smiling.

''No, I think though we should head over to the nasty burger, their double meaty meat special just came back...''

Danny smiles over at Tucker.

''What are standing around here for? I can already taste it's meaty goodness!'' Tucker starts running towards the direction of the Nasty Burger.

Danny turns to Sam.

''Are you comming?''. Danny asked.

Sam gave him a glare and turned her head and shrugged.

''I'll meet you over their I need help my grandmother move into her new place''.

''We'll meet you over there, want me to order you the double veggie?''. Danny asked.

''Sounds good''. Sam replyed.

With being said they headed in there seprate directions, _with the little voice skipping with them._

****So what do you guys think so far? Please review and tell me what you think! If you do a plate of double meaty meat and veggie burgers await! :D****


	3. Chapter 3

****Making any sense yet? Well good it's not supposed too and if you are figuring it out good for you! Just keep reading to make sure your correct ;)****

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile at the Nasty Burger, Danny and Tucker were leaning out of their seats from all the Nasty burgers they took in.

'' . !''. Tucker said holding his stomach.

''Yeah, to bad they can't be out all year round''. Danny added.

Danny then looked down at the table to realize there was one burger left. It was Sam's.

''Shouldnt have Sam been here by now?'' Danny asked concernly.

Tucker shrugged ''She probably fell asleep''.

''I feel like doing the same''. Danny said holding his head.

''you do look off edge, no sleep?'' Tucker asked.

Danny ignored his question.

''do you think we should go find her?''

'' if we have too''

Danny looked down at the burger again and Sam ran up to their table.

''Sorry i'm late guys, she had alot more things than I expected''.

Sam looked sadly down at the table.

''Guessing you guys already ate''. Sam smirked.

''Yes it was meaty paradise!''. Tucker let out a burp.

''Thanks for ordering or me Danny''.

Sam leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. Danny blushed in response.

''Operation Love birds is back on track!'' Tucker screamed.

Sam and Danny glared at Tucker, and Sam took a seat.

''So were is your grandmother moving?'' Danny asked picking up a french fry.

Sam was caught off gaurd.

''Moving?'' Sam asked.

''Yeah''. Danny replyed.

''Shes not moving''.

Danny's eye brows rose.

''A second ago, you were just telling us how she had alot of things and she was moving into her new place''.

''your right I did she is moving''. Sam said smiling.

''ok...'' Danny said a little baffled.

''I think we should call it a night, I feel like all of us are off today''. Tucker said.

''Tucker what are you talking about?''. Sam asked, silent rage building inside her.

Tucker sighed. ''Look at Danny he can barley keep his eyes opened''.

Tucker gestured to the half asleep ghost boy.

''You'' he said. ''are clearly very moody and you don't even remember big details''.

Sam glared at him.

''and me., I feel like im on 24/7 caffeine''.

Tucker pointed to his gittering body.

''What-what do you think is wrong?''. Danny asked trying to keep his eyes opened.

'' I dont know but all I know is I need to go home''.

Tucker stood up and walked out the door.

''Whats his problem?'' Sam asked.

''What's our problem?'' Danny added.

''Don't him get to you, hes obviously off''.

''So are we Sam''.

Sam started laughing.

''Danny your clealy very tired beliveing him''.

''Sam whats wrong with you?''. Danny asked.

''Danny im fine...im going home''. Sam angerly walked away.

''Sam'' Danny called after her.

Standing, he only fell back in his seat.

''Whoa'' Dannys said holding his head.

Forcing his strength Danny went to the boys room were he tranformed into Danny Phantom and flew home. _The whispers and the laughter fades away._

**WOOOO spooky! I would just like to thank my fellow readers for reading my stories! I'll make sure to update everyday or every 2 days! Please Review and let me know what you think. Are you confused? Suspense? Horror? Totally lost? I really wanna know what you think. Thanks again to my supporters 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

After school Danny was the only one to be found. Danny and his friends planned to meet outside after school to go to the Nasty Burger. Danny searched around the entire building just to find nothing.

''Sam, Tuck!'' Danny called out.

''oh those losers went home''. Dash said smirking, leaning against the school building.

''what do you mean Dash?''

''Sam got expelled for the rest of the day for fighting Mr. Lancer and Tucker tried to break it up just by screaming and begging, sounded annoying really. I almost got involved''.

''Why don't I believe you?'' Danny asked questionally.

Dash shrugged.

''Just trying to be friendly to a nerd. Once a week I decided to be nice to a nerd for a day to clear my conscious, and todays your lucky day Fenturn''.

''Wow a step up the latter, thanks Dash''. Danny said running towards his friends house.

''Don't expect it all the time, tomorrow you'll get it!'' Dash screamed after him, punching his fist into his hand.

Danny ran into a near by ally and transformed into his ghost self. Quickly he made it towards Tucker's bed room.

Tucker was sitting on his bed quickly texting into his PDA, eyes wide as a hawk.

''Tucker what happened?''.

Tucker jumped.

''Oh Danny there you are it was awful!''. Tucker said.

''What happned?''.

Tucker waited a minute until he became calm.

''S-Sam! Me-e! Fighting Mr. Lancer...I tried to break it up, it was bad''.

''Sam fought ?''. Danny asked a little confused.

''Yeah, I was there I tried to stop it''.

Tucker went back to his PDA.

''What are you doing?''. Danny asked changing into his human self.

''Th-is''.

Tucker handed Danny his PDA.

A ghost monster with purple eyes, silver skin, and fangs sat on the screen.

''a ghost?''. Danny said.

''not just any ghost Danny, who does that look like?''.

Danny looked again at the picture.

''No...It can't be Sam''.

''I've been having these weird dreams lately'' Tucker said.

''I't didnt speak only listened when I talked to it, the more I spoke it's eyes, purple eyes grew more slanted. Today when I came home I slept and I saw her''.

Tucker pointed to his screen. Danny got a shiver in his body.

''Sam is not an evil monster Tucker, she's our bestfriend''.

''Danny I know who I saw in my vision''

''I'm gonna go see her''. Danny said transforming into his ghost self.

''Try to get more sleep, i'll get to the bottom of this''.

Danny flew out the window and made his way towards Sam's house. Her window wasn't opened and her bedroom light was off.

''Well she is goth, she doesnt like light''.

Danny phased into her bedroom only to find...

_Laughing filled the room_

****Dun Dun DDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! What is happening? :O. Please make sure you review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry these chapters arent so long but I feel people like it better this way.****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After school Danny was the only one to be found. Danny and his friends planned to meet outside after school to go to the Nasty Burger. Danny searched around the entire building just to find nothing.

''Sam, Tuck!'' Danny called out.

''oh those losers went home''. Dash said smirking, leaning against the school building.

''what do you mean Dash?''

''Sam got expelled for the rest of the day for fighting Mr. Lancer and Tucker tried to break it up just by screaming and begging, sounded annoying really. I almost got involved''.

''Why don't I believe you?'' Danny asked questionally.

Dash shrugged.

''Just trying to be friendly to a nerd. Once a week I decided to be nice to a nerd for a day to clear my conscious, and todays your lucky day Fenturn''.

''Wow a step up the latter, thanks Dash''. Danny said running towards his friends house.

''Don't expect it all the time, tomorrow you'll get it!'' Dash screamed after him, punching his fist into his hand.

Danny ran into a near by ally and transformed into his ghost self. Quickly he made it towards Tucker's bed room.

Tucker was sitting on his bed quickly texting into his PDA, eyes wide as a hawk.

''Tucker what happened?''.

Tucker jumped.

''Oh Danny there you are it was awful!''. Tucker said.

''What happned?''.

Tucker waited a minute until he became calm.

''S-Sam! Me-e! Fighting Mr. Lancer...I tried to break it up, it was bad''.

''Sam fought ?''. Danny asked a little confused.

''Yeah, I was there I tried to stop it''.

Tucker went back to his PDA.

''What are you doing?''. Danny asked changing into his human self.

''Th-is''.

Tucker handed Danny his PDA.

A ghost monster with purple eyes, silver skin, and fangs sat on the screen.

''a ghost?''. Danny said.

''not just any ghost Danny, who does that look like?''.

Danny looked again at the picture.

''No...It can't be Sam''.

''I've been having these weird dreams lately'' Tucker said.

''I't didnt speak only listened when I talked to it, the more I spoke it's eyes, purple eyes grew more slanted. Today when I came home I slept and I saw her''.

Tucker pointed to his screen. Danny got a shiver in his body.

''Sam is not an evil monster Tucker, she's our bestfriend''.

''Danny I know who I saw in my vision''

''I'm gonna go see her''. Danny said transforming into his ghost self.

''Try to get more sleep, i'll get to the bottom of this''.

Danny flew out the window and made his way towards Sam's house. Her window wasn't opened and her bedroom light was off.

''Well she is goth, she doesnt like light''.

Danny phased into her bedroom only to find...

_Laughing filled the room_

****Dun Dun DDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! What is happening? :O. Please make sure you review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry these chapters arent so long but I feel people like it better this way.****


End file.
